24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 9: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Press release :''"an unlikely duo - who could that be?" :— No-one, ever :P--Acer4666 (talk) 21:47, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I suspect some new characters yet to be introduced. However, it could also reference to Heller and Bauer as an unlikely duo, which is possible. --Station7 (talk) 22:00, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's gonna be Jack and Kate. It's hard to believe whoever wrote the press release really thought that anyone would consider it an "unlikely" duo, but i think its pretty obvious that they're gonna work together to stop the threat at some point--Acer4666 (talk) 22:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Jokes on you guys, it was Chloe and Kate. Noahcs (talk) 05:11, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Meh, give it another episode. I think these press release descriptions are off by an episode anyway: Episode 3's described Margot as "proving she was willing to sacrifice anything" and episode 4 had her "asserting herself with unthinkable force", which really describes her actions in episodes 4 and 5, respectively--Acer4666 (talk) 11:00, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Maybe, maybe not. I took the first one ("willing to sacrifice anything") as being about her willingness to use her own daughter to achieve her goals, whereas the "unthinkable force" line was more about her actually chopping Simone's finger. I do think that, as for now, the "unlikely duo" was Chloe and Kate. But anyway, there isn't anything really relevant to get from those descriptions. Thief12 (talk) 12:55, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Filler names They just love reusing these filler names. Embassy visitor log, Kate's phone contacts, Jordan's mail contacts... I think we have many works to do. And I won't be surprise if these names pop up in later episodes:P --William (talk) 10:07, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Fazil Who was Fazil? One of Margot's thugs? Thief12 (talk) 16:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I'm pretty sure he was the guy who beat up Naveed and was there when Naveed got shot too.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Performer The dude with shotgun could be the same actor who played "Adam Morgan". --William (talk) 14:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::They look very identical to each other. Nose and eyebrows look the same to me. --Station7 (talk) 19:50, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Unrelated one:Where's Arthur in this episode? --William (talk) 14:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose he was one of the Marines in the first scene at the Embassy, but maybe he wasn't very visible. Kinda like Dexter Galang (the male hostage) that was also credited, even though you could only see the two female agents in the background. Thief12 (talk) 02:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Well actually you can see Galang's character when Yvonne Strahovski's credit appeared and when Kate gave one marine Bauer's weapon, but I just can't find Arthur anywhere. --William (talk) 14:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) CIA agent For those of you who like to spot stunt actors, this agent was prominently featured next to Navarro during the middle of the episode. Thief12 (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Main image Stemming (sort of) from the discussion for episode 7... I don't really like having two images that are so similar in the lineup. I'd prefer to use the (much more awesome!) one in that episode, so for this one, how about something from Jack and Audrey's first meeting? Episode seemed to mostly center around Jack coming face-to-face with her and Heller for the first time in 10+ years. I also like how it mirrors Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:12, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :I like either of those. For me, the house explosion was memorable for the wrong reasons - ie, "look how cheap their CGI effects are"--Acer4666 (talk) 07:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree, the house explosion was never ideal. Between those two I like the first one better. --Noahcs (talk) 21:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I'd go with the close up of these two - easier to see when the image is displayed as a thumbnail. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC)